brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Zone
In this event, there are 1-2 zones in the middle to take over. Your team gets 1 point for staying in a zone for 3 seconds. If an enemy Brawler comes in the zone you are in, the 3 seconds progress will be stopped. Turrets and pets do not count as a Brawler, and they cannot take over a zone. When there are only 30 seconds left in the game, the time it takes to earn a point decreases to 1.5 seconds. The team with the most points at the end wins. If both teams have the same number of points, then the game ends in a draw. Useful Brawlers *'Nita:' Her attack passes through multiple enemies, perfect for opponents standing behind each other in a zone, or while they're approaching the zone after spawning. The bear summoned by her super is useful as either an aggressive shield to use while chasing down opponents, or a devastating distraction to be thrown at low-health enemies who stay out of Nita's range while she remains inside the zone. *'Jessie:' She dominates both single- and double-zoned maps, with her projectile bouncing effectively between closely clustered opponents standing inside of or approaching a zone. Her turret can be placed between two zones to assist both, and her Energize star power allows her to funnel extra shots into one zone while occupying the other zone. On single-zone maps, the Shocky star power can add some extra chaos into the midst of taking control of a zone or guard it against entry by opponents. *'Tara:' Tara's range and spread of her cards are great for attacking opponents standing close together inside a zone, but she really shines when putting her super to work. Her super can frequently catch two or three opponents in it each time, drawing them together to make easier targets for her teammates and even managing to chain several of her super attacks in a row to wipe out a team. *'Pam:' In addition to the healing turret from her super keeping her team alive, Pam can deal some intense damage at close range, and help kill off damaged enemies from a longer distance. Her Mama's Hug star power is especially useful on single-zone maps when she's staying near her teammates. *'Sandy:' He is great at dealing damage at close range to several enemies. His Super can hide all allies in the sandstorm so that enemy Brawlers will be less likely to hit them. His Rude Sands star power can deter enemies from entering a zone, and his Healing Winds star power will slowly heal allies in his sandstorm. *'Poco:' Poco inflicts consistent low-level damage to multiple enemies at the same time, often healing his teammates in the process with his Da Capo star power. His healing super travels an even larger distance, allowing him to heal teammates from a different zone or while approaching or fleeing a zone. *'Crow:' Though low in health, Crow's extra speed allows him to deal substantial damage while darting in and out of range of his opponents, with his poison denying them any chance to recover their health even when they control a zone. His super can be highly effective in taking a zone, due to dealing high damage to all nearby opponents before they can strike back, and by moving him in range to quickly launch multiple additional attacks. Tips *This event, similar to Gem Grab and Siege, is very control based. Unlike Showdown and Brawl Ball, where one is fighting with an intent to eliminate enemy Brawlers, this is an event where you must maintain position. Category:Events